Capitolinus
by Personality Test
Summary: Gods do not interfere with mortals, no matter what happens. Legendaries.


A/N: Credit goes to Ten-Faced for this idea. Not sure if this story lives up to my expectations, though... The title is taken from a name of Jupiter I read in a myths book somewhere. I just made a reference to the Roman gods, skimmed through and got a real catchy name.

Disclaimer: This is _so_ the last time I'm doing this. If I owned Pokemon, I would be swimming in money instead of writing fanfictions. Happy?

* * *

Would you like to hear a story?

Once upon a time, a god emerged from nothing, and created the world. It was nowhere near the world as we know it, no. It was like a reverse of this world - just as timeless and barren and _beautiful._

The god felt it was not enough. And so he created many, many others, his children. The god, no, _gods_, now, govern the world, answer our prayers, and keep everything in balance.

And this is where our story begins.

* * *

Shaymin loves the mortal world.

After all, isn't it pretty? Forests are abundant with majestic trees and lovely flowers she can't wait to curl in and take a long nap after going around the world, because the world is just so wide and endless.

Of course, she has to wake up in time to go back to the Hall of Origin, because Arceus would be so lonely in the vast Hall, and he will be worried if she doesn't come. So she can't be late, can't fool around, because she doesn't want him to be worried and alone.

So she takes a nap in her Flower Paradise, and pretends it's the musty Eterna Forest, because there is no place for gratitude in the real Eterna Forest and in the end, isn't she just as lonely as Arceus in her own multicolored prison?

_When they can't go and save others, what are legendaries for?_

* * *

Reshiram missed the mortal world.

A few hundred years aren't that long, but the world is prone to change so quickly it's sometimes hard to keep track.

She is surprised at how much the world has changed. Where are all the mountains, and the beautiful beaches and everything else? All she sees are skyscrapers higher than Twist Mountain itself, boats docking by the sea and lights so blinding she can't even see the stars.

She misses the old Unova.

She misses it more than ever, because the humans are pursuing wealth, power, and truth ebbs slowly and disappears in the humans' hearts. The world is neither black nor white. It's a mixture of dark, ugly colors, unable to be pure again.

Mortals are losing the fire in their hearts. They are losing the conviction, the honesty, the truth. They are losing her.

_And legendaries can't do a thing about it._

* * *

Cobalion knew this would happen sooner or later.

It's _humans_. What does he expect, anyway? They don't change. They are still as bad as the time of that forest fire. One moment of sentimentality. And now the musketeers are paying the price.

Virizion now stands on a cliff overlooking Route 8. From there, she can keep watch on the world, and - no surprise there - look at Pinwheel Forest wistfully because her Rumination Field is no longer safe.

Terrakion stays in that same cave in the Victory Road, only now there is no more Victory Road and the cave has been leveled to grasslands and his chamber is gone for good. It's like he's a statue now, just as frozen and stationary.

Pokemon doesn't differ that much from humans, Cobalion has to admit. His fellow musketeers didn't change one bit. But he broke the mold. He found a small clearing near Lacunosa Town - the only town still in order - and he stays there.

_Because legendaries are unchanging._

* * *

Rayquaza is among the select few who understands Arceus.

Arceus doesn't want anyone to know. What kind of leader would want his subjects to know just how disillusioned and dissatisfied he is with his job?

He understands, partly because he controls the world on a much smaller scale. Calming Groudon and Kyogre alone is enough for him to go crazy. He shudders to think what controlling all of them would be like.

Arceus had long since given up on the human world. The humans doesn't even believe in him anymore. The Pokemon world does, so he stays. For how long, Rayquaza doesn't know. He doesn't want to find out.

The human world is taking its toll on every Pokemon out there, even legendaries. Mew doesn't go out much, because she's scared of what humans will do if they see her. Pokemon dies because of starvation and pollution. He always covers himself in a layer of ozone now, because he would suffocate with all the toxins in the air. He so desperately want to release more ozone, to cleanse the air.

But he can't.

_Legendaries can only watch the world burn._

* * *

Victini doesn't stay in Liberty Garden anymore.

A few months ago, some humans came to capture him, trying to make him do something bad, no doubt. He was scared, he wanted to teleport back to the Hall of Origin, but at that time, his powers were nowhere near enough to escape.

A boy, maybe fifteen years old, came and rescued him, though. And he didn't want to capture him like the ones before. The boy let him go.

He got back to the Hall of Origin, eventually. Just in time for Giratina to start an hour-long rant about how some insolent Trainer almost got the better of her. In the Distortion World, no less.

Victini sees the chatter and murmur and nods in agreement of other legendaries, and he decide to keep this secret, at least, for himself.

_Legendaries still need to believe in humans, in the end._


End file.
